icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Churchpants/Does Freddie Still Love Carly AND Does Freddie Love Sam?
Cartoonprincess and Smileygirl brought up some very good questions so I decided to use these questions all in ONE BLOG!! Mwahahahaha!! Ok I'm done. Moving on... Does Freddie Still Love Carly: We all know Freddie has loved Carly since the very beginning of the series but Carly has always rejected him everytime he tried. As time passed the same thing kept happening. Freddie tried to flirt with Carly but of course Carly rejected him. After iKiss aired Freddie seems a little different with Carly. He rarely flirted with her or said that he loved her. When iTwins aired Chuck said to Carly that when he gets older he wants to date her but Freddie told him,"Don't waist your time kid, I've been barking up that tree since 6th grade." Freddie though he was wasting his time trying to get Carly and sounded a little annoyed when he said that. Hinting that he's getting over Carly. When iSaved Your Life aired it was like a whole new exprience for Freddie. He was making out with Carly. The girl that he "loved." After Carly leaves for class Sam and Freddie have a little conversation. Sam tells Freddie that he is just bacon and at first Freddie didn't believe her but when Carly and Freddie were together after that scene Freddie didn't seem too happy to kiss Carly. He finally got it through his head that he was just bacon. After iSYL I haven't seen Freddie flirt or say that he loved Carly once. Moving on to Season 4. In iDo Freddie asked Carly if he wanted to rub her foot and Carly gave him a mean look. I guess things were back to normal in this episode. In iSAFW Freddie acted different in this episode. He was not the Freddie he was in Season 1 or iDo. He kept denying and denying that he was with Carly and he even got mad at Sam for driving away Carly's love interest. If this was Season 1 Freddie he wouldn't have denied it and he wouldn't have cared if Adam ran away. After this episode aired there is no denying that Freddie's crush on Carly is definitely fading. Does Freddie Love Sam: This one was tricky. Well we all know Freddie doesn't hate Sam and he cares about her. In iReunite with Missy he gave up the cruise to get rid of Missy because she was being mean to Sam. Carly told Freddie that he cares about her. And Freddie even said that he thinks of him and Sam as really close friends. If this doesn't show that he doesn't hate her I don't know what does. As much of a Seddie shipper I am I don't think Freddie LOVES Sam but I do think he has a crush on her possibly. There hasn't really been any major hints that he has romantic feelings for her but there has been some cute little hints. In iKiss he thought about kissing Sam first and has anyone noticed that he didn't initiate any of the Creddie kisses but he initiated the kiss with Sam. He just leaned in, closed his eyes, and wanted to enjoy it. I could think of more hints but I want to hear your opinions. Do you think Freddie's crush isn't fading or do you think it is? Do you think Freddie LOVES Sam, it's a little crush, or do you think he only loves her as a friend? Agree? Disagree? How do I know if you don't comment? :D Category:Blog posts